


That First Date

by MGtwins87



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGtwins87/pseuds/MGtwins87
Summary: What really happened on that first date between Claire and Owen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you guys!!! Even though we're no strangers to the fanfic universe, this is our first story for the Jurassic World fandom and we're beyond excited! As usual, my sister and I are so very late to the party, but we were rewatching the first movie the other day and couldn't help but wonder what happened on Claire and Owen's first date. We're sure there are millions of fanfics about it but this is our take on it. Hope you guys like it and if you do, please leave kudos/comments on your way out. They're always highly appreciated. Thanks in advance and let's do this:

He’d never admit that that shirt was one of his favorites. In fact, he had told her the exact opposite.

Her hair was still wet, dripping over the fabric and leaving small dark stains near the shoulders and neck.

Her make-up was almost gone now, but some traces were perceptible. Her eyelashes still carried a little bit of black from her mascara and the cheeks had a shade of light pink due to her powder blush.

The T-shirt barely covered the half of her thighs and the exposed skin, pale and soft, looked vulnerable and, at the same time, incredibly sexy.

She looked beautiful. And since he was being honest, even more so than a few hours ago.

Her barefoot slow walking brought a delicious scent with it. He smiled an invisible smile:

“How was the shower?”

**8 hours earlier...**

6:45 pm

“Do you really think it’s not too much?”

Claire was staring at her own reflection in the mirror which was staring right back at her, wearing a long sleeve tight black dress, about two inches above the knee.

“It’s a gorgeous dress!” Her assistant said, more concerned about the contents of her cell phone than about the question she’d just been asked.

“I know… But don’t you think it’s just…” And the reflection turned around, revealing Claire’s bare back. “Too much?”

“It’s a date!” Finally the assistant decided to put her phone away for a few seconds in consideration for the other woman’s uncertainty.

“Isn’t that the whole point?”

Claire took in a deep breath. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been on a date. Nowadays, even the very word sounded foreign to her ears. Not that she would ever admit it though.

If she could go back to the old Claire, the one from a few years ago, that would be a typical Friday night. Heavy make-up on, sexy outfit and not one trace of insecurity. Where had all that confidence gone to? Three days ago, when he had asked her out, she had exuded self-confidence.

What had happened that now, all of a sudden, she looked like a teenage girl getting ready for prom?

She opened her purse, black like the dress, but there was no sign of confidence or her cell phone in there.

“Here.” The secretary said, handing Claire the device.

“Do you think I should text him the restaurant address and the time we’re supposed to meet?” The redhead took her cell and started to search for his number.

Zara laughed, but managed to stop quickly. The two women had a good relationship but it was best not to risk it.

“Claire, this is not a meeting with the board of directors. It’s a date! Try to be less…” -Could she say “of a control freak” and not be fired?- “Try to be more relaxed. I’m sure everything will be just fine. This Owen seems like a fun guy.”

Claire inhaled deeply again. She put her shoes on and gave one last look at the mirror. A tiny bit of confidence was finally showing… She smiled.

* * *

Owen Grady had been working in the Park for months, but Claire was only going to meet him for the first time today. Their areas of expertise weren’t exactly similar and even though she vaguely knew what he did, it was important to meet everyone in the staff in person. She wasn’t exactly thrilled about it, but those were Masrani’s orders.

They had crossed paths once or twice. Had even exchanged the occasional “hi”, “good morning” or “good afternoon”. But truth be told, even though they weren’t complete strangers to one another, Claire doubted that she‘d be able to recognize him outside of Jurassic World.

The meeting was scheduled to begin in thirty minutes but he was already in the waiting room. She hated people who were late but not as much as people who were early, so she had agreed to see him then. Two strong knocks on the door and:

“Please, come in.”

A tall man dressed like Indiana Jones, face and arms visibly tanned by the scorching sun of Costa Rica, walked hesitantly into the bright, perfectly organized and decorated room. He hadn’t heard very nice things about her, being “stuck up bitch” the most spot on description… at least according to some.

“I know I’m a little bit early…” He checked his watch. “But your secretary told me that you could see me now, so…”

“Of course!” Claire said and stood up.

It was only then that Owen could observe her more attentively. She looked like a redhead Barbie. With her Louboutins, impeccable clothes and perfect smile. No doubt she was attractive. But the overall perfection bothered him a bit.

She went to him and they shook hands. Then, she indicated that he could sit on the chair in front of her.

“I’d rather not soil your chair.” Owen declined the offer, but soon realized he had been rude. “I mean, my work place isn’t exactly the cleanest and this chair looks like it has just been bought.”

“Not at all! I have this chair for years!” Claire insisted. “Look, I’ll feel terrible if you just stand there. Please, have a seat.”

Her request sounded a bit forced, but Owen decided to comply even with some discomfort. That wasn’t the kind of place, let alone the kind of woman that made him feel comfortable.

The silence reigned over the room for a few moments, with the exception of the sound of paper sheets being manipulated.

“So...Mr. Grady...” Claire looked closely at the file in her hands. “You were in the Navy, correct?”

He nodded in consent.

“Great!” She smiled that annoyingly perfect smile of hers. “Are you satisfied with your work here?”

Owen looked confused.

“Is this one of those employee satisfaction surveys?”

“No!” Claire exclaimed and carried on. “Not at all. These are just some questions so I can… get to know you better.”

The soldier laughed.

“Alright, then. Well, I’m very satisfied with my work here. Every day that goes by and I’m not eaten, I call it a win.”

“Mr. Grady, is it just me or are you being sarcastic?”

Owen laughed again.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it...” He soon clarified. “It’s just that when they told me you wanted to see me, I thought you were gonna lecture me about something or even fire me… Never thought you wanted to “get to know me better”.

Now it was Claire’s turn to look confused. And also a little annoyed by the ironic tone with no apparent reason used by that man in front of her.

“I know you’re not interested in getting to know me, so why don’t we just cut to the chase?”

Claire didn’t seem to understand his sudden aggressiveness.

“I’m not following what you’re…”

“Look, I’m kinda having a tough day here so I apologize if I’m being an asshole, but….those questions…”

Claire remained quiet and Owen continued:

“I know you’re obligated to do this sort of thing, but wouldn’t it be more practical if you send those by e-mail? Since your only concern seems to be getting compliments to test your positive workplace environment policy anyway.”

“And what do you have against a positive workplace environment?”

“Nothing. But pretending that you care about us only to look good to your boss? Everything, actually!”

“Excuse me?”

“Look, I can only imagine how hard it must be to keep everyone satisfied and committed, but you’d probably have better results if you changed your approach a little. After all, how can anyone know someone by asking them generic and uninteresting questions?

“Ok. So how do you suggest we get to know each other better, Mr. Grady?”

“A date.”

Claire felt her cheeks get warm but she managed to hide her sudden nervousness. He hadn’t planned that whole speech only to ask her out, had he?

“What?”

“You said it yourself that you want to get to know me better. So let’s get to know each other better.”

“Mr. Grady, if you’re being sarcastic again…”

“I’m not.” Owen was blunt. “If you genuinely want to know me, then I’m genuinely asking you out on a date.”

He wasn’t lying about the date, but he knew she’d say no. That façade of being nice to everyone and pretending not to care about getting her chair soiled was not fooling anyone. And Owen Grady was about to get proof.

Asking her out wasn’t in his plans when he stepped into that room minutes earlier. But now, that seemed like the perfect opportunity to show her up for what she really was. She didn’t want to know him. In fact, she couldn’t even pronounce his name without reading it on his file. Her refusal would prove her superiority complex and Owen just couldn’t wait for it.

Claire was staring at him with her analytical gaze. It was obvious that the date was a challenge. She knew that was a test. If she refused, she’d only be confirming Owen’s theory that she didn’t care about anyone and thought she was better than everyone else.

He probably saw her as an insecure shallow woman who had slept with her boss in order to become the Park’s manager. He couldn’t be more wrong…

They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds. Indecipherably.

“Deal.” Finally, Claire broke the silence for Owen’s total - yet well hidden - surprise.

“For the positive workplace environment policy.” She added and reached out her hand, as if they had just made a business transaction.

“Friday?” Owen shook her hand.

“Eight o’clock?”

He only nodded in consent and Claire stood up in no hurry. Owen understood that gesture as his cue to leave and followed her to the door.

They walked in complete silence. Luckily, the room wasn’t that big and that awkward moment came to an end quickly.

She opened the door and gave way so he could cross it. He went past her, close enough to smell her sweet perfume.

“I’m looking forward to getting to know you better, Miss Dearing.”

His sarcasm was evident, but Claire pretended not to notice.

“So am I, Mr. Grady.”

And only then, he left. He smiled to himself on his way to the waiting room. He had a date in three days and had no idea what to expect. That would be fun…

Claire took a few seconds to close the door and only then let it all sink in. She had a date on Friday and knew exactly what to do. She walked back to her desk. And while her mind went through every detail about the necessary arrangements for her date with Owen, her hands used a Kleenex to wipe off a little stain left on the chair he was sitting in.


	2. Chapter 2

7:25 pm

Unlike that awful Tuesday, when he had to put up with Hoskins’ insistence in turning his animals into lethal war weapons, that Friday was going rather well. Blue had been receptive to training, causing her sisters to behave as well. It was quite amazing how much the two of them seemed to get closer with each passing day. She seemed to trust him and, sometimes, the raptor even looked harmless in his eyes.

“Hey, Grady!”

Barry called out, dragging Owen’s attention back from his thoughts. He smiled as the other man approached.

“It was a good day, right?”

The soldier nodded in consent.

“They were calm today. It’s like they’re starting to accept me as their alpha.”

“Well, to me, they already do.”

Owen raised his eyebrows, not entirely convinced.

“Maybe... But I don’t think we’re there yet. These things take time… Especially when it comes to highly unpredictable and aggressive animals.

“Try telling Hoskins that!”

Owen took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh.

“I was just thinking about that asshole when you showed up… What do you say we give the pig a rest and put him in the cage instead?” The two men laughed. “He’d definitely benefit from all the running, that’s for sure!” 

The laughter continued while they gathered their things to finally head home for the day.

“Speaking of Hoskins…” Barry broke a brief moment of silence. “You were so pissed because of him on Tuesday that I forgot to ask you about your meeting with the hot redhead…”

Owen laughed at the other man’s description of Claire. About that, his friend wasn’t wrong.

“It was…good.”

Barry wasn’t about to settle for that answer though.

“She scolded you, didn’t she? She didn’t fire you, that much I know. Otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now…”

“No. She didn’t scold me. On the contrary, actually.”

“She gave you a raise?” All of a sudden, Barry sounded more interested.

“No.” Owen was finding his friend’s reaction very amusing. “Well, if you must know, we have a date tonight.”

Barry took a few seconds to process that piece of recently acquired information. His friend had to be joking.

“What?”

“Exactly what you heard.”

Grady confirmed with undeniable seriousness.

“Wait a minute… She scheduled a meeting with you, only to ask you out?”

Barry was in a state of total disbelief. And Owen, having a lot of fun at the expense of his friend’s incredulity.

“Actually, I asked her out.”

“WHAT?”

The French man was in shock.

“You can’t be serious! So, you walked up to her office, looked right into her eyes and said: would you like to go out with the only man in the world able to control dinosaurs?”

The soldier was quite impressed with his friend’s impersonation.

“It wasn’t exactly like that…”

“And do you plan to tell me how it went or should I keep impersonating you ‘til I get the official version?”

“There’s no official version. She was talking a lot of shit, so I invited her on a date.”

“That’s an interesting way to shut someone up.”

“I wasn’t trying to shut her up. I was just trying to prove a point. In fact, I don’t even know why she said yes.”

“And does that bother you?” Barry laughed at the irony. “If a woman like her went on a date with me, the last thing I’d wanna know is why she said yes.

Owen didn’t reply the comment, so the French man carried on:

“So, you’re planning to sleep with her to prove a point, too?”

“I’m not planning to sleep with her.”

“Fine. I don’t think she’d sleep with you on the first date anyway.” Barry reasoned. “So you’re planning to kiss her to prove a point then.”

“I’m not planning to kiss her either.”

“So what the fuck are you planning to do on this date?”

“I’m not.”

Owen grabbed his things and gave one last look around in order to check the facility before hitting home.

“Like I’ve said, I didn’t think she was gonna say yes in the first place.” The soldier stated. “She called me to that meeting because she wanted to know me better. So, I guess my plan is to let her do just that.”

At last, he turned to leave, a bit tired of that interrogation.

“See you on Monday, Barry.” He started walking away.

The French man’s curiosity was killing him. But he knew Owen well enough to know that there was no point in insisting. Before the distance between them got any bigger, making his voice inaudible to the other man, Barry tried one last question:

“What time is this non-planned date after all?

“Nine.”

Owen checked his watch. 7:36. He had plenty of time.

“She looks like the kind of woman who appreciates punctuality.”

Barry was joking, but something told Owen that about that his friend wasn’t wrong either.

* * *

The ride from the raptors paddock to his house usually took around fifteen minutes. That night, however, he had made it in only thirteen and a half.

He walked into his bungalow in no hurry, setting his things on a precarious counter next to the door.

He went directly to the fridge. He had been thirsty since he left work and couldn’t wait to put his hands on a nice cold bottle of beer.

He took the recipient containing the yellow liquid out of the fridge and walked slowly to his favorite couch.

He thought about having a shower for his date with Claire, but quickly changed his mind. In a hot night like that, he’d be sweating like a pig ten minutes after stepping out of the bathroom. It was too early.

Owen decided to enjoy his solitude a bit more, accompanied only by his cold beverage and the comfortable seat.

* * *

Claire was on her way to the restaurant.

She had decided to tie her hair in a bun right before leaving her apartment. Now, looking at the dark window on the passenger seat, where her image was precariously being reflected, she wondered if that had been a good idea.

She decided to forget about her hair for a few seconds and remind herself that that date didn’t mean anything! She had only agreed to it to show Owen and whoever else doubted that Claire Dearing was a woman… A woman…

The sudden ring of her cell phone prevented her from finding the perfect definition of herself. 

She took the device and wished it was Owen, cancelling the date. Then, she could go back home, undo that ridiculous bun and go to bed, knowing that he was the one who had misjudged her.

However, it was Zara’s photo that showed up on the screen, so she answered it quickly, already expecting work problems.

“What happened?” Claire sounded worried.

“Nothing.” Her assistant clarified and then laughed. “Just calling to check on you. I must confess this date of yours is the most exciting thing that’s happened in months…”

This time it was Claire’s turn to laugh.

“Says the woman who works in a dinosaur theme park.”

“Dinosaurs are overrated.” The British woman replied and the two shared a laugh.

“Is he there yet?” Zara really sounded excited.

“Actually…” The redhead checked her watch. 7:56. “I’m about five blocks away from the restaurant, so I don’t know…Maybe I’ll make him wait for ten minutes, what do you think? I don’t want to seem desperate to meet him. Nor that he thinks I’m a control freak, obsessed with schedules.” Claire was pretty satisfied with her own speech. “After all, you said it yourself, this is a date!”

“There you go!” The assistant was proud. “He’s probably already waiting for you at the entrance, anyway. Just remember to have fun and to tell me all about it later, ok?”

The redhead hung up. She gazed at the window once again. Her friend was right. And suddenly, the bun didn’t look so bad...

That would be fun. He’d be a perfect gentleman, the conversation would be pleasant, and the dinner, great. Then, they’d become good frien…colleagues and she would head home happy for making him realize she was a woman…

“We’re here, miss!” The taxi driver spoke, breaking her line of thought.

Claire checked her watch again. Eight sharp.

“Do you mind if I wait here a little longer?”

“Not at all.” The man sounded happy to let her stay in his car for as long as she wanted; although he knew he was drawing a line at fifteen minutes.

“It’s a date! It’s supposed to be fun!...” Claire kept repeating those words mentally to herself over and over…

However, the more she kept repeating that mantra, the less she seemed to believe in it.

Two minutes later, inside of that small cab, in the presence of that clearly annoyed driver and without anyone’s judgment, she took her cell and at last did what she had been wanting to do for three days.

* * *

He didn’t know exactly how long had passed since he had sat on that couch. The only thing he knew for sure was that the longer he spent sitting there, the harder it got to get up.

He also knew that he couldn’t remain sitting forever. He had drunk half of his beer and the other half was already warm. He placed the bottle on the table and took his phone to check if it was time to hit the shower.

The screen was showing 8:12. It took him a few moments to realize that the screen also indicated that he had a text from Claire.

Before viewing it, however, Owen gave himself two seconds to appreciate the idea that the content of said text could be some sort of excuse, cancelling their date. Then, he would’ve been right about her all along and more importantly, he’d be able to stay exactly where he was for as long as he wanted to.

Unfortunately, the two seconds were up:

**_Mr. Grady,_ **

**_Just so there’s no confusion:_ **

**_Manolo’s, eight o’clock._ **

**_Claire Dearing_ **

**_Smiling face._ **

The screen, once harmless, was now inquisitive. 8:14.

“Shit!”

Owen jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom. That would be one quick shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire took a sip of her fourth glass of sparkling water and a slice of lemon furiously. For everyone else in the restaurant, however, she was just a woman appreciating her drink. If there was something she could do well, that was concealing her anger.

It was 8:46 pm. And, although she kept looking at her cell, full intended to look entertained by some silly cat video, the only thing drawing her attention to the device was how fast the minutes went by.

Had he done that on purpose? Had his invitation, that had sounded like a dare, actually been a prank that she had failed to recognize?

It was evident that everybody in the restaurant already suspected that she was waiting someone that was a no-show. Including the waiter, who kept coming to her table, offering the menu.

She had considered going home after the second glass of water, but had changed her mind. Perhaps something had happened…

Yet, no text or call. Claire had ordered the third glass and while she took the piece of crystal ware to her lips, she realized that she preferred the idea of Owen being in an accident on his way there than being stood up. She quickly got rid of that selfish thought and checked her cell again. No text. Although, clearly, he had seen hers.

Now, on her fourth glass, the water occupied less than a third of the recipient. The gas bubbles were scarce at that point and whenever one would burst, she’d imagine it was Owen’s head.

8:49 pm. That was just too much. Almost one hour late! That settled it, then! She would finish her water with dignity and ask for the check. She’d get up from that chair and walk to the door with her head held high.

With no rush, Claire Dearing grabbed her glass once again and chugged its content as if it was a bad tasting medicine that she had to take. She put her cell back in her purse and as she threatened to stand up - just because life loves a good irony - there he was.

She propped herself back in place quickly and dropped her purse just as fast. She pretended to be having something, even though her glass was practically empty.

From where she was sitting and the fact he was taller than most people, only his head was visible. He was probably asking about her at the reception and didn’t look any different from the Owen she had met three days earlier in her office.

When Claire saw that he was moving towards her, she immediately retrieved her cell from her bag and drew her attention to it.

“Sorry I’m late!” His voice sounded sincere.

She smiled, mostly at the screen of her phone, as if she was having the time of her life and hadn’t even noticed his presence.

“Oh, that’s ok!” She said maybe too affectedly. “I just got here myself.” And finally looked up at him.

Claire tried to keep the smile, but her lips wouldn’t comply. The sight before her was of a man wearing a light grey, almost white, polo shirt and a pair of dark grey, almost black, board shorts. In his feet, a pair of sneakers.

Although he wasn’t wearing flip flops, Claire couldn’t hide her complete shock. How could someone wear that in a place like that?

Owen waited for her to get up for a proper hand shake.

It was about 85 degrees outside and even though the AC was up and running, it was torturing to imagine how hot she must have been in that dress. Not that it was ugly or anything, but the whole outfit looked a little over the top for the situation. Then, her shoes. Too high and clearly uncomfortable. How could someone wear that?

Claire stood up and accepted the hand shake. After the initial shock, she managed to maintain the forced smile and indicated that he could sit. That scene had happened in her office three days earlier and once again she was the only one dressed for the occasion.

Unlike what he had done on Tuesday, Owen quickly took a seat and apologized again:

“I’m really sorry… I got off work later than usual today and…”

“You came straight from work?” The redhead interrupted. “That’s why you didn’t have time to change? I really wouldn’t have minded waiting a little longer for that.

Owen smiled at Claire’s sarcastic comment but preferred to ignore it.

“This is one of my favorite shirts, actually. I only wear it on special occasions.”

“Really?” Claire asked genuinely surprised and without knowing if he was kidding or not.

He smiled again.

“You look beautiful, by the way.”

Now it was Claire’s turn to smile. She still didn’t know what his agenda really was. She drank up the very rest of water left in her glass and placed it back on the table a little awkwardly. She didn’t know what to do next. Luckily for her, he did.

“Have you ordered anything yet, besides the water?” The soldier pointed to the empty glass.

“I was waiting for you, actually.” She explained. “I thought it’d be rude to order before you got here.”

“I wouldn’t have bothered at all. Especially after being almost…” He checked his watch. “..One hour late. To be honest, I didn’t think you’d be here anymore…”

Claire didn’t know how to reply to his comment right away. Was he trying to imply that she still being there was a sign of despair? Should she have been more intolerant and left half an hour ago?

“I always keep my appointments, Mr. Grady.” She said in a serious tone. “But, since we’re being honest, I was, in fact, about to leave when you arrived…”

“And I appreciate that you didn’t. I’ll do my best to make it up to you…”

Claire fought the impulse to say “Then you should start by putting on some pants!” but instead, she just smiled.

“Shall we order?”

Owen signaled to the waiter who quickly approached their table. The man handed both the menus and told them to call him up after they had decided what to have.

Claire and Owen went through their options with no rush. For some reason, it was preferable to keep reading about every dish the restaurant had to offer than to engage in an actual conversation.

The soldier got interested in the grilled steak with asparagus and roasted potatoes. The price was a joke, but he had already decided he wouldn’t be cheap. Of course if he had his way, they’d be in a diner having hamburgers, but Claire had chosen the restaurant and texted him about it on Wednesday morning. He had never been there but he knew the place was all fancy and expensive. She wouldn’t have had it any other way, after all.

Back then, when he still had good expectations towards their date, he had agreed on it not to sound uncompromising, but now he was starting to regret it. By the looks of it, that date was going to suck and it definitely wouldn’t be worth the three-digit price that it’d probably cost.

Claire was divided between the chard salad with brie cheese (that she’d ask to leave out) and the green salad with mushrooms. She had been there before, but never like that. The other times had been meetings with possible sponsors and/or suppliers. Who would have thought that when she set foot there on an actual date it would be with someone showing up an hour late and in board shorts? “Ok, Claire. Maybe it’s time to get over this whole board shorts thing…”

“Have you decided yet?” Owen interrupted her thoughts.

She looked at the menu one last time. Green salad and mushrooms it is.

“Yes.”

He called for the waiter again, who was patiently waiting nearby.

“Are you ready to order, sir?” The man asked, prepared to take their requests.

“Yes. I’ll have the steak with the potatoes.” Owen stated. “But you can hold the asparagus if that’ll make the dish any cheaper…”

Claire and the waiter looked horrified. The man spoke quickly:

“Sir, I’m afraid the price will be the same with or without any side dish…”

“I know…” Owen looked firstly at the waiter, then at Claire and finally down. “It was a joke.”

Claire laughed a fake laugh.

“Isn’t he funny?” She asked rhetorically. “I’ll have the green salad with mushrooms, please.”

The waiter took notes of everything at an impressive speed, always nodding in agreement.

“And while you wait, would you like something to drink, an appetizer, perhaps?”

Suddenly, Owen was interested. That night certainly could use a bit of alcohol.

“I know this ain’t Mexico, but since we’re in Latin America, how ‘bout some tequila?” He suggested as Claire widened her eyes in disapproval.

“You don’t like tequila? Ok. Wine, maybe?”

Her expression still said no. The waiter, who was watching that unspoken discussion, deeply regretted suggesting something to drink in the first place.

“Or are you the kind of girl that only drinks champagne?” The soldier insisted.

“Water would be great.” Claire decided to end that awkward situation for everyone’s sake. “I’m on a detox diet since Monday, so I can’t even think about alcohol.”

She smiled at the both men in her presence, as if that explanation was more than justified.

“But you can have whatever you want, Mr. Grady.”

Now it was Owen’s turn to be horrified. How did she plan to go through that night sober?

The waiter was eagerly waiting for the man’s order so he could get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

“Water it is, then.” Owen said, accepting his defeat.

“Excuse me.”

And the man walked away, leaving behind the most evidently incompatible couple he had ever waited in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of their own chewing was deafening. The voices coming from the other tables only made silence in theirs even louder.

Their orders had been served less than ten minutes ago and, although they looked delicious, not Owen or Claire seemed to be enjoying them much. Eating had come down to the simple act of grabbing food with the knife and fork and shoving it in the mouth. They would chew each mouthful and then swallow it, as if the whole process caused pain. Then, they’d imagine how much longer they would have to be there and who would be the brave one to end that torture for once and for all.

“That employee satisfaction survey of yours would come in handy just about now, right?

Owen decided to lighten the mood with a funny remark but Claire decided not to like it.

“I’ve already told you that wasn’t an employee satisfaction…”

“I know.” The soldier interrupted. “That was...”

“A joke?” Now it was Claire that interrupted. Or, better yet, finished his sentence in a rather angry manner.

“Not a big fan of jokes. Got it.” Owen resumed to silence.

The resentment towards him being late and his board shorts hadn’t been entirely overcome yet. And his jokes never sounded like jokes, so how the hell should she know? However, Claire Dearing did feel bad for ruining his attempt in trying to make that dinner a little more tolerable. She decided to redeem herself:

“So, you were in the Navy, right?”

Owen swallowed before speaking:

“I’m pretty sure you’ve asked me that already.” Then, he smiled. “Of all the questions to be asked on the face of the Earth, the only two you have so far were exactly the same.”

“Another joke?” The redhead was clearly annoyed.

“Actually, no.”

Owen was being serious this time and Claire realized his expression bothered her a bit. Although she didn’t love it, she sure liked him better when he was trying to be funny.

“What kind of question do you want me to ask?”

“Any kind. Ask me anything.” Owen was willing to try that again. “Just don’t ask me if I was in the Navy.”

Claire forced a laugh, showing that she had gotten the joke. And he laughed too, happy to see that maybe they were finally starting to see eye to eye.

She took in a deep breath, as if preparing for an arduous task.

“Anything?”

“Anything.” He repeated.

“Ok. Have you… No. What’s...No. Where did you...How was...”

Owen was doing the best he could not to burst out laughing. At least, that was preferable than the torturous silence.

“You know what? I’ll go first.” He volunteered. “What’s your favorite color?”

Claire laughed. Genuinely this time. She waited for him to do the same but he didn’t.

“Seriously?”

“It’s a question, isn’t it?”

“But it’s so random.”

“Well, I could ask you who was the first guy you fell in love with, but I know you wouldn’t answer that one.”

Claire felt her cheeks get warm. Luckily, the powder blush would hide her sudden embarrassment.

“Does it have to be a color, color or could it be a specific shade?”

Owen never imagined that that question could be complicated for someone.

“You choose.”

“Alright, then.” She sounded pleased. “I like blue. But only the darker shade, you know? Not Navy blue, of course! It’s incredibly overrated and it practically doesn’t go with anything. Royal blue only works in school plays of The Little Mermaid, but I guess it could also work in a spring brunch. In a darker skin tone than mine, obviously. Otherwise you’d end up looking like...”

“Jesus!” Owen couldn’t help it.

“What’s wrong?” Claire wasn’t expecting to be cut off like that. “You were the one who asked what my favorite color was!”

“And you should’ve said blue. Or dark blue, I don’t know.”

“But I don’t like dark…”

“Did you know that you’re probably the only person in the planet capable of complicating a simple thing as a color?” Owen cut her off again, making her furious.

“Well, I apologize if I’m too complex for you, Mr. Grady. But I won’t just say “blue” because you can’t handle the innumerous shades and combinations.” Claire was blunt. “Besides, making each other stupid questions was your idea to begin with.”

“Which I totally regret, by the way.”

The redhead got up abruptly.

She was finally leaving. And Owen couldn’t deny that she had been the brave one after all. In that case, however, he didn’t mind losing. At last that date was over and he had saved up his money on the dessert. The soldier was ready for a cold goodbye and had already thought about what he was going to say when Claire announced:

“I’ll go to the restroom.” She took her purse and disappeared at the end of the hall.

Owen swallowed his words along with his hopes. At least he’d have a few minutes alone before round two.

* * *

Claire walked into the bathroom, which luckily, was empty. The smell of disinfectant mixed with perfume didn’t faze her at all. That date was turning out to be a complete disaster! But if he was thinking she was about to throw in the towel, boy he really didn’t know her.

Owen Grady was a presumptuous arrogant man who didn’t even know how to dress for a date. God, how much she hated him in that moment!

She looked at the mirror and felt anger building up for trying so hard to look pretty. That dress, which she had worn only twice, deserved to be in so much better company… She reached into her purse for the powder but changed her mind and grabbed her cell phone instead.

She dialed those numbers she knew by heart and waited. The bun that had bothered her so much on the way to the restaurant was also way too good for Owen Grady.

“Claire?”

Her friend’s voice softened the anger a little.

“Zara! Thank God you’re up!”

“Of course I am! It’s not even ten.”

“Really?” Claire checked the screen of her phone. “To me it feels like years have gone by…”

“That bad?” The assistant sounded like she was holding back a laugh.

“You have no idea! He was one hour late. One hour! He made up some lame excuse about getting off work later than usual, but I really think he forgot about it. If it weren’t for my text…”

“Did you text him?”

“That’s not the point. And it’s not even the worst part, actually.” The redhead made a dramatic pause. “He was wearing board shorts, Zara. Board shorts!”

The British woman was having a lot of fun with her boss’ predicament.

“What did you want? A tuxedo?” She tried to be reasonable.

“Well, given the current circumstances, a pair of jeans would do…”

“Look at that! Who would have thought that Claire Dearing, successful manager of one of the greatest theme parks in the world, would settle for a pair of jeans?”

The redhead finally gave in and laughed as well.

“I’m also surprised.” Then, she reconsidered the powder and decided to reapply some of her make-up while talking to her friend.

“This is the worst date I’ve ever had! We’ve got nothing in common. Can you believe he suggested we should have tequila?”

“Well, for what you’ve just told me, who can blame him?”

“He’s so, so…”

“Sexy?”

Claire laughed, louder this time.

“If you think ridiculous is sexy…”

“Ok. If it’s that bad, why don’t you go home? Actually, after what you’ve just narrated me it’s a shock you’re still there.”

Now, it was time for the lipstick to be reapplied.

“I can’t just leave.” The redhead said. “That’s exactly what he wants me to do.”

Zara was confused.

“All the more reason why you should bail, right?"

“You don’t understand.” Claire checked her smile on the mirror to see if she didn’t have any lipstick on her teeth. “This date is like a challenge. Owen only asked me out because he knew I’d say no. And I would have if I didn’t know what he was up to.”

“And what’s he up to, exactly?”

“He wants to prove that I’m a shallow person who thinks I’m above everyone else and doesn’t have meaningful relationships because I care too much about what people think about me.”

“And is he wrong?”

“Zara!”

The assistant realized she had said too much and didn’t waste any more time in changing the subject.

“I think I know how to help you.”

Claire got excited, forgetting Zara’s comment completely.

“If you’re not leaving willingly, how about we give you a reason?” The British sounded like a wicked witch from a fairytale, planning her next evil doing. “You are going back to that table and be the nice understanding Claire. Try laughing at his jokes, look like you’re genuinely appreciating his company…”

“But that’s exactly what I’ve been doing!” The redhead sounded disappointed.

“Then keep doing it. In ten minutes, you’ll receive a call from the Park’s management saying something urgent has come up and you’re the only one who can handle it. A matter of life and death.”

“WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PARK?” Claire was horrified.

“Nothing, silly. I’ll be the one making the call. And you don’t even have to say anything. Just act worried, apologize to him and get the hell out of there.” Zara said proudly. “My friends and I used to do that a lot back in college, when one of us was having a bad date.”

Claire considered the plan for a moment.

“I don’t know…what if he sees through it?”

“It will work. Trust me.”

The redhead took a deep breath. She looked at the mirror. What a waste!

“Ok. But wait twenty minutes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Owen’s gaze followed Claire until she disappeared at the end of the hall.

It was only then that he noticed the back of her dress, or lack thereof to be more exact. That not-so-small detail somehow impressed him more than he’d be willing to admit. That outfit was too bold for someone like Claire Dearing. Or maybe he had been misjudging her all along. Her precise steps in those ridiculous shoes accentuated the muscles of her calves and her butt didn’t look bad either… Her naked back was the icing on the cake and revealed an impeccable skin that invited to the touch.

Owen remembered what he had told Barry about sleeping with Claire and how he had lied saying that it had never crossed his mind. Of course there was no intention before “the meeting in her office” on Tuesday, but afterwards he’d be lying again if he said he hadn’t thought about that possibility. Not that he had lost a night of sleep over it, but it had crossed his mind a time or two…

On Wednesday, he had bought an expensive bottle of red wine and two glasses just in case their date extended back to his house. Now, however, he deeply regretted it.

On Thursday, he had cleaned up his bungalow, still hoping that the night could end up in the living room or even in his bedroom, if he was highly optimistic. He didn’t regret doing that though. The place was in desperate need of a good cleaning after all.

On Friday morning before work, he had even considered buying some condoms (he wasn’t sure the ones he had in the drawer were still good) but had changed his mind. Having sex with a co-worker was never a good idea.

Later, however, after talking with Barry, mistaking the time of the date and leaving in a hurry, he had stopped by a pharmacy on the way to the restaurant and bought the condoms, which he didn’t fully regret but would definitely not be necessary that night.

Claire was finally gone, leaving Owen’s mind and eyes free to contemplate other thoughts and sights. She was undeniably beautiful. And most men wanted to sleep with her. And Owen Grady was one of those men. At least up until thirty minutes ago…

The soldier checked his watch. 9:46. He had been there a little less than an hour! How was that possible? Einstein really knew what he was talking about when he theorized on time’s relativity.

After their meeting on Tuesday, although she had come across as too artificial for his taste, the way she had taken up on his invitation, much like a dare, had made him think that maybe there was more to her than what met the eye. And he really wished there was. Even if that proved him wrong about her.

Unfortunately, and Owen never thought he’d hate that, he had been absolutely right. After all, how could someone not be able to start a conversation without a question guide? How could someone be incapable of answering what their favorite color is? A simple color?

Owen was no longer part of the large group of men that wanted to sleep with Claire Dearing. After getting to know her a little better, despite of her seductive back, toned calves and amazing ass, the attraction was gone. If she was a complete stranger he had met at a bar, maybe… But Claire Dearing worked with him. Claire Dearing was friends with Mr. Masrani and, as far as he knew, Claire Dearing could very well fire him.

Bottom line was: the only thing alluding to sex on that damn date would be the pack of condoms inside his wallet.

* * *

Claire took her time after leaving the bathroom. She walked slowly to the door and before crossing it, she checked the screen of her phone. 9:54. At 10:14, if her friend was punctual, and the British always were, she’d be receiving a call that would save her from that terrible date for once and for all.

At last, she crossed the wooden frame on the door that separated her from the rest of the restaurant and began her walk, not too excitedly, back to her table. She was nervous about Zara’s plan, but at least anxiety was far better than the boredom she had been feeling since Owen had arrived. What kind of question was “what’s your favorite color” anyway? Who, besides a seven-year-old, would ask such a thing?

She finally spotted him among the heads. He was concentrated on his cell. The serious look on his face only made him more handsome. His greenish eyes reflected a certain sincerity that sometimes made her uncomfortable. If it weren’t for the poor choice of clothing and the ridiculous questions, Owen Grady would be an attractive man.

“Did I take too long?” The redhead asked, returning to her seat.

“No.” The soldier took a few seconds to notice she was back. “I was caught up on some reading, guess I didn’t see time pass.”

Claire was offended that her absence was not felt, but decided to follow Zara’s advice and play nice.

“I don’t mean to pry, but what were you reading about?

Owen smiled at her exaggerated politeness.

“Just some local news… Did you know that a big storm is expected tomorrow?”

“I’ve heard.” Claire tried to sound interested. “Control is responsible for the weather forecast in the area. The number of tourists tends to drop considerably during the rainy season.”

“Yeah, the animals don’t like it either…”

The redhead simply smiled and nodded in agreement. She couldn’t care less about the animals.

“They prefer the heat. Because they’re cold blooded, a higher temperature is ideal for them and...”

Claire was finding that lecture on reptiles extremely boring but she had to keep up the act.

She was just a few minutes away from that nightmare to be over with and the idea of going home before eleven and having her sacred eight hours of sleep made her smile internally.

“Have you always been interested in animals, Mr. Grady?

He smiled and took a sip of his water that he still wished it was a shot of tequila.

“When are you gonna stop calling me “Mr. Grady”?

Claire suppressed her anger with a smile.

“You wanted me to ask you a question and when I finally do, you won’t answer it? It’s hard to keep up with your mood, Mr. Grady.”

The soldier smiled again and took another sip.

“You don’t give a shit about my interests. And the fact that you keep calling me “Mr. Grady” only proves how much you don’t give a shit about anything related to me for that matter.”

“Just because I have manners, it doesn’t mean…”

“I was just talking about dinosaurs and judging by your face, it was pretty obvious that you weren’t even listening.”

“Of course I was!” The redhead was outraged.

“So, what did I say?”

Claire hesitated, but only for a split second.

“You said that they…like the heat.”

“I said a bunch of other things, too.”

This time, Claire lost her temper.

“Mr. Grady...Owen, if everything I say sounds like a personal offense, then I suggest that from now on you make the questions.”

He only nodded his head, which made Claire even angrier. So much for nice Claire…

“It’s very pretentious of you to think you know me after spending just one hour with me, Mr. Grady.” And this time, “Mr. Grady” came out on purpose. “You complain about my questions, but I seriously doubt that you have any genuine interest in my favorite color.”

Owen was still thinking of a proper comeback, when the ringing of her cell phone prevented him from doing so.

Saved by the cell (pun intended), Claire took her phone. 10:06. Thank God Zara had decided to anticipate her call! The redhead didn’t hesitate at all, much less gave any explanation before answering it.

“Hello?”

But the voice on the other end wasn’t the one she expected to hear.

“Claire? I’m sorry to call at this hour, but something’s come up…

“Lowery?” She asked surprised. “What’s wrong?”

“There has been a blackout here at the Park and everything went dark for a good couple of minutes. But don’t worry, everything’s gotten back to normal now…Kind of, actually.”

“Lowery, what’s wrong?” Claire was starting to lose her patience. She hated when people wouldn’t just cut to the chase. Especially when it was important.

“Well, when the power died, for some yet unknown reason, the paddocks automated locks stopped working…”

“WHAT!?”

“Just the locks.” He clarified before she had a heart attack. “The paddocks remain closed, but, you know, they’re not properly locked up…”

“So why hasn’t anyone locked them up yet?”

Owen didn’t take long to realize there was a problem with Jurassic World, and judging by her tone, it was serious.

“That’s the problem… For another inexplicable reason, the locks won’t turn back on digitally. There has been some electrical malfunction here, possibly due to the blackout. We’ve been trying for a while now and nada. It could be done manually though.”

“So go and do it manually!” The redhead practically yelled.

“We would, but the paddocks control room is locked and the only two people with access to the key are you and…”

“Mr. Masrani.” Claire finished the sentence in unison with Lowery.

“I could give him a call, but I think he’s not even in the continent.”

“He’s at a Conference in Prague…” Claire vaguely recalled her boss telling her about it a few days ago. “Shit!”

“I wouldn’t have called...” Lowery tried to apologize again. “But it’s a matter of life and death.”

“I’m on my way.” Claire was about to hang up the phone when she remembered the words Zara had used in the bathroom, the exact ones her colleague had just spoken: a matter of life and death.

“Lowery, has Zara put you up to this?” She needed to be sure.

“Who? Your assistant?” The other didn’t seem to follow. “I don’t think she’s ever talked to me. In her life. Why?”

“Nothing. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Claire ended the call, shoving the cell phone into her purse quickly with a single thought in her mind: life did love a good irony. She finally had the perfect reason to leave, but her eight hours of sleep were ruined.


	6. Chapter 6

“What happened?” Owen said, showing concern in his voice.

Claire, however, who was so preoccupied due to the recent situation involving the automated locks, took a second to remember where she was and who she was with.

“There has been a problem in the Park.” She stated, already getting up from her chair.”

“I could tell that much by the little I heard of the conversation… Is it serious?”

“No, but it can be.” The redhead was now standing in front of him, her purse hanging on one of her shoulders and a half smile on her lips.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Grady, but I have to go. Thank you for the pleasant evening and I hope this…” She opened her purse in search of her wallet so she could pay her share of their meal, but he quickly realized her intention and stopped her.

“It’s ok. I got it.” Now he was standing as well. “You need to go and I don’t want to hold you back.”

She smiled and offered him a handshake.

“You’re a true gentleman, Mr. Grady.”

He accepted the handshake without knowing if her words were sincere or not.

“I hope you solve the problem. Have a good night, Miss Dearing.”

For one fraction of a moment, which she almost didn’t notice herself, Claire wished to remain there a few seconds more, holding his big calloused hand that warmed hers. However, the moment passed.

“You too.” She said and left without looking back.

Owen, on the other hand, gave one good last look at her back, calves and especially at her butt before sitting again. He finished his water and even considered ordering the tequila he had been craving since he got there, but ended up asking for the check. That place was too expensive for his taste. After all, he could very well have as many shots as he wanted at some bar on his way home for much less money…

While he was waiting for the waiter to bring him the check though, Owen Grady started to make a mental evaluation of the night. Now that it was over, the date didn’t seem so bad. Actually, now that Claire was gone, a part of him, a very tiny one, wished that she got back. He wanted to hold her soft small hand in his a bit longer. He thought that if they had had more time, things could have gone a different way. Who knows, maybe they could find a common interest or something.

The waiter finally returned with the check in hands and an indulging smile on his face. Owen managed to control himself before the ridiculous number. All that for a steak, a salad and two glasses of water!? The part that wished Claire was still there vanished completely, leaving only the resentment he felt for spending that much money on just one night. And a shitty one, no less.

The soldier paid the bill reluctantly. It was official: he would never set foot on that place ever again or ask women like Claire Dearing out on a date. Regardless of their backs, calves and asses.

At last, he stood up ready to leave. And after retrieving the jacket he had left at the reception of the restaurant, Owen crossed the entrance door and felt the cool breeze of the night on his face. He checked his watch. 10:47. He then remembered the bottle of beer he’d left on the center table of his living room and smiled. Soon, he’d be back to it...

He stepped out in a slow pace, but outside, he found a commotion that wasn’t there before.

There were hundreds of people gathered next to the restaurants’ doors and bars in the area, all of them with their cells in hands or ears. The traffic was chaotic as well. 

He wasn’t looking for her or anything. In fact, he had only glanced around. After all, he couldn’t wait to return to his beloved beer… But, and he blamed it on those ridiculous shoes and the dress, it didn’t take him a second to spot Claire among the crowd, a few feet away, holding her cell. Fate? No. He didn’t believe in that kind of thing.

“I thought you’d be in a cab by now.”

It was only when he approached her with that question that he noticed the expression on her face. She was angry. But it was too late to run now.

“Yeah, me too.” She said in annoyance, without taking her eyes off of her cell.

“What’s going on?” Owen was genuinely curious.

“Do you know that storm that was supposed to get here tomorrow?”

A gust of cold wind hit the soldier’s body. He didn’t need anything else to figure out what was happening and said:

“Let me guess, it’s decided to come sooner.”

The redhead looked at him for a brief moment but her gaze was redirected to the screen of her cell once again. “Damn it! According to this, the next taxi is twenty minutes away! And apparently, I’m not the only one who needs it.

Owen looked around. The sky was getting darker by the minute and the wind was getting stronger. Then, he looked at Claire. She had her arms folded in front of her chest and her shoulders were shivering. She was definitely cold. Following his natural protective instinct, the soldier stepped closer and covered her naked back with the jacket he’d been holding in one of his hands.

“What are you doing?” Claire was caught off guard and instinctively backed away from his gesture.

“Sorry.” Owen realized he had crossed a line. “It’s just that you’re clearly cold and that isn’t exactly the most appropriate dress, so I figured…”

“What’s wrong with my dress?” 

The soldier laughed. He never knew if she really didn’t understand what he meant or if she did it on purpose.

“Nothing. It’s a very nice dress, actually… It’s just… You know what, if you don’t want the jacket, that’s fine.” Now Owen was mad. “I don’t even know why I keep trying…”

“Keep trying what?”

“To be nice to you.”

Claire gave a fake laugh.

“And you call this “being nice”?”

“What? Offering a piece of clothing that I had the common sense to bring to a half naked woman in the middle of the street who was so concerned about looking sexy that completely forgot to bring something of her own in case of an emergency, say, a storm showing up out of the blue? Yes. I call this being nice.

The redhead felt her anger towards him increase considerably.

“For starters, I’m very far from being half naked.” She tried to sound unfazed by his comment. “Secondly, I was here alone, minding my own business and I don’t recall asking for your help, Mr. Grady.” Now she insisted on “Mr. Grady” just to piss him off. “And finally, the storm was expected for tomorrow morning. So, it’s hardly my fault that was an inaccurate forecast.”

Owen rolled his eyes in total disbelief. Maybe he was better off without any smart comeback anyway. How had such a chivalrous act, appreciated by possibly one hundred percent of women, become a reason to make her angry? And why the hell was he still there, trying to help her?

However, he didn’t leave. Claire continued with her arms crossed in front of her chest and slightly shivering and they remained standing next to each other in complete silence.

“But I’m actually cold, so can I…”

“Just take it.” The soldier handed her his jacket and she put it on quickly.

“Thanks.”

They resumed to their silence, focusing on the voices that surrounded them. A few more seconds went by before Owen decided to speak:

“I can take you there if you want.”

Claire looked at him surprised.

“I thought you were done being nice to me.”

He smiled. So she could make a joke when she wanted to.

“Well, don’t worry. I’m doing this for the Park. You, my dear, got nothing to do with it.”

“So you can consider yourself a hero, Mr. Grady.”

She pronounced every word with such seriousness that Owen couldn’t tell if that was sarcasm or blunt honesty.

“Now, if you don’t mind me asking…” She started in an undeniably ironic tone. “How do you plan to do that? Because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the cars aren’t exactly moving…”

Owen took one of her hands, pulling her in the opposite direction. Claire didn’t fight and while she followed him, she kept talking:

“So, unless you have a helicopter, I seriously doubt you can take m…”

And there she was. Thirty feet away from the restaurant, in a tight space between two parked cars, perfectly steady on its two wheels.

“Well, that explains the jacket…” The redhead thought aloud.

It didn’t seem much, but Claire didn’t know anything about motorcycles. And, if she was being honest, that could be the only thing capable of getting them out of there before the storm hit. Well, that and a helicopter. But, if Owen Grady did have a helicopter, he wouldn’t be wearing board shorts… 

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun.” The soldier pulled a helmet out of the bike’s compartment and handed it to Claire. “I let you wear my jacket and my helmet, what do you say?”

“Do you really think I’m going to risk my life on one of these things, Mr. Grady? I’d rather walk to the Park in these shoes than get on a dangerous vehicle such as this, especially one driven by a man like yourself!”

And that was basically what Owen was expecting her to say. And he even had the perfect comeback prepared, which went along the lines of “so, good luck on your three-hour wait for a cab!” or something.

However, for his complete surprise and total disbelief, Claire untied her bun and with a pretty sexy head shake, that he pretended not to notice, let her hair loose. She took the helmet from his hands and put it on.

“Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

The wind on his face while riding his bike at full speed on that empty road and her hands squeezing his waist from time to time had made that night, which had been off to a bad start, into something that Owen had only had the luxury to dream about.

A few days back, when he had idealized a version of their date, only in his wildest dreams had that scene crossed his mind. The bright stars on the dark sky, the hot air, typical of a summer night, the sound of his bike crossing the road while her body rubbed against his and her soft hands stroked his chest. Then, of course, he’d stop the motorcycle and they’d have sex by the side of the road… Well, that had been a dream, after all.

However, with the exception of the bright stars that had been replaced by grey clouds, the hot air which had become a cold wind and the part where they had sex in the middle of the street, Owen Grady was pretty much living the dream.

“Stop the bike!”

Claire, who had been as quiet as a statue so far, suddenly yelled.

“Why? What happened?” Owen reacted with the same intensity.

“Nothing. Just pull over.” The redhead lowered her tone not to scare him.

“We’re about twenty minutes away…” The soldier reasoned. “And there’s a storm coming... I don’t know about you, but I’m not in the mood to get soaking wet...”

“Mr. Grady.” This time she was serious. “It’s an emergency. Please, stop the bike!”

Owen slowed down and pulled over by the side of the road. What the hell did she want? It was only when the vehicle was completely parked that he remembered his dream. Was it about to come true?

Claire removed the helmet quickly and Owen just waited for her to make a move. If she came on to him, although he had decided he didn’t want to sleep with her, he certainly wouldn’t fight it. Maybe the condoms would come in handy after all… However, she got off the motorcycle without even looking at him and started to check her surroundings anxiously.

“Do you plan on telling me why we stopped or are you gonna keep staring at nothing for much longer?” Owen asked, feeling a bit frustrated.

The redhead finally turned around, making eye contact with him. She walked slowly towards where he was, watching both sides, as if she wanted to make sure they were really alone. Owen followed her with his gaze. Her legs crossing seductively, her shoulders moving in a hypnotic way, her sexy eyes and parted lips, which would look ridiculous on anyone else, but on her looked amazing. Who was he kidding anyway? Of course he wanted to sleep with her!

Claire finally stopped in front of him, only a few inches away. She leaned forward, her pinky lips to his ear and whispered something he couldn’t quite make out.

“What?” The soldier brought his ear even closer to her mouth. Had she just said something dirty?

The redhead cleared her throat and looked around before repeating her previous words.

The anticipation was killing him.

“I want to pee.”

At first, he thought he had misheard her. Actually, he wished that was the case. She, on the other hand, noticing his total lack of reaction, yelled it again.

“I need to pee!”

At last, his smile faded. This time, there was no doubt about what he had just heard.

“Are you serious?”

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”

The soldier, then, walked away, completely disappointed.

“So you’re trying to tell me this was the emergency? Really?” He went back to sitting on his bike. “I can’t believe that...”

“Look, you don’t understand!” Claire cut him off furiously. “You have no idea what’s like to be on that…” She pointed to the motorcycle. “… in a dress like this...” And pointed to her own outfit. “... with a full bladder, shaking from side to side because you don’t know what speed limit means!”

Owen was baffled before such an unfair speech.

“If I remember correctly, it was you who were in a hurry. So, if I’m going too fast, that’s on you. And about the dress, that’s exclusively on you, too.” 

He was losing his temper with her. Again.

“And you had like one glass of water, for God’s sake! Do you have incontinence or something?

Claire couldn’t stop moving around. She really needed to pee.

“For your information, Mr. Grady, I had five glasses. Five!” She repeated and showed him the number with her fingers, so he’d understand how bad the situation really was. “And that’s on you, by the way! For being one hour late!

“And here we go again…”

“Don’t you dare play the victim! If you had gotten there at the right time, I wouldn’t have had to ord…”

“You’re seriously blaming me for drinking too much water?” Owen couldn’t quite believe in her ability to turn every situation against him. “You had the five glasses because you wanted. I didn’t force you to do anything!”

“Typical.” She retorted quickly. “Always making me look like the villain of the story…”

He laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. When had the pleasant ride on the empty road with the wind blowing in his face become an argument about pee?

“All right. Now, before this stupid discussion ends, may I ask you what the hell you did in the bathroom back the restaurant for ten minutes then?”

Claire recalled her conversation with Zara, the powder and the lipstick and deeply regretted not taking the opportunity right then to pee as well.

“Girl stuff.” She was vague. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“I definitely would not.”

Owen started the bike and Claire got desperate before the possibility of being left behind in the middle of an empty road, with a storm coming and on top of all with a full bladder.

“Are you gonna leave me here?”

The soldier took a few seconds to answer.

“What? No. I’m just checking something...”

She let out a sigh in relief and he recovered a bit of his patience.

“You’re sure you can’t hold?” Owen felt like he was talking to a five-year-old.

“I wouldn’t have asked you to pull over if I could.”

Not even in his wildest dreams, would have he imagined having that conversation with her.

“All right, then. Just do it. Pee.”

The redhead looked shocked.

“You mean here? In front of you?”

“Do you want me to turn?”

Claire hadn’t thought about what she wanted to be honest. Well, of course, ideally she wanted to be at home, alone in her own bathroom. But, given the current circumstances, she really didn’t know if it was safer if Owen was looking at her or facing the other way.

“I don’t know... do you think it’s safe?”

The soldier had to fight back a laugh.

“What? To take a piss in the middle of the street? Absolutely. I do it all the time.” And he wasn’t lying.

“But you’re a guy. These things are easier for you.”

Well, he had to agree with her in that regard. Owen got off the bike and approached her, feeling somewhat sympathetic to her predicament. 

“Ok, here’s what we’re gonna do. Do you see that bush over there?” And pointed to a small shrub ten feet away. “You go there, squat behind it and do what you gotta do. I can go with you, if you want, to make sure nothing dangerous approaches. I promise I won’t look.”

Claire pondered about his solution for a moment. Apparently, there was nothing wrong with it.

“Ok.” She finally said. “You promise you won’t look?”

“I promise.”

Owen answered without fully abandoning the thought that that wasn’t exactly the context he had imagined her with no panties on.

The two walked to said bush that would work as an improvised bathroom.

When she got off the road and stepped on the dirt, the heels of Claire’s shoes sank in it and she cursed that damn date for the tenth time. She should’ve stuck to her low-heel Jimmy Choos…

Owen was following her as promised, looking for animals or psychos that could be lurking nearby. When they were about two steps away from the bush, Claire sped up and went behind it as fast as she could. The shrub was high enough to cover her from the waist down. She then squatted without ceremony while Owen thought if he should stay there or give her some privacy.

“Mr. Grady, could you... God, I hate these shoes!”

He finally decided to go to her rescue and stopped in front of the bush, facing the other way while he waited for further instructions.

“Could you give me your hand, please?” The redhead was trying to find a viable position. She kept swinging her arm from side to side, looking for something invisible. “I can’t keep my balance and…”

Owen then stretched out one of his arms backward and found her hand. Small and soft, exactly the way he remembered.

“Thank you.” She finally managed to steady herself in spite of her shoes. “What do I do now?”

Owen, who was holding her hand and had his gaze focused on their dark silent surroundings, didn’t anticipate that question.

“Do you need me to teach you how to pee?”

“No. It’s just...Do you think I should take off my underwear or just lower it to my knees?

That talk could easily be a turn on if it weren’t… Well, if it weren’t for the whole situation.

“I think you should pull it to the side. It’s easier that way, I guess.” He had no idea what was easier. After all, he wouldn’t even have gone behind that bush in the first place.

“But how? One of my hands is holding yours and the other one is supporting…”

“Do you want me to let it go?”

“No!” Strangely, holding his hand somehow made her feel safer. “Wait, I think I… I got it! I got it!” The redhead said in triumph.

“Well done! Now aim and shoot.”

The soldier couldn’t help the genuine smile that appeared on his lips. She could be so inaccessible sometimes, with all that arrogance and pose, and yet, she could act like a kid, celebrating something so trivial as peeing behind a bush.

Owen Grady had to admit that, despite it all, that woman was unpredictably surprising.

“Everything okay there?” He asked after a few seconds of complete silence.

“I can’t do it with you this quiet.”

“Do you want me to sing for you? Because I can’t do the sound of running water.”

“It’s fine. Just say something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know...Ask me one of those questions you like so much…”

And before he could say anything, she added:

“Ask me something more profound than my favorite color, but less serious than the first guy I fell in love with.”

He laughed.

“All right. Let me think...”

He had a bunch of questions in his mind. Some were too foolish and others, maybe too intimate. He thought for a few seconds more.

“Why did you decide to work at Jurassic World?”

Claire didn’t answer right away. Perhaps because not even she knew the answer…

“I didn’t, actually. It simply happened…” She tried to remember that day. “I had met Mr. Masrani at a conference and after talking to him for half an hour he offered me the job. At the time, I had no idea what I wanted to do and that sounded like a great proposition.” Claire remembered the other reason that made her accept Masrani’s offer, but hesitated before sharing it with Owen. “And I also thought that my mom would be proud of me…My sister’s always been the perfect daughter, you know? Straight-A student, the one with the husband and the kids, the perfect life… I thought that if I did something as grand as run a dinosaur-themed Park, maybe I’d be able to compete with her… And you know what? Jurassic World is one of the biggest and most successful parks in the planet, and part of that, a big part, is thanks to me but I still feel like I’ll never be as good as her…”

Owen wasn’t expecting such a complex answer so he didn’t know what to say. Or if he should say anything at all. He just waited for her to do it, but instead, he felt her grip got strong and she was already up. She straightened her dress and walked from behind the bush. She stopped right in front of him and looked right into his eyes.

“Thank you.” She sounded genuinely grateful. “But I hope I don’t need to ask you this stays only between us…”

Owen couldn’t tell if she was referring to her recent confession, the pee behind the bush or the situation as a whole, but one thing was certain: the extremely worried about what other people thought Claire was back.

“No, you don’t.”

She smiled satisfied and turn around towards the road. Her legs crossing seductively, her shoulders moving in a hypnotic way…

“Let’s go, Mr. Grady.”

And there was nothing left for him to do, but obey her.


	8. Chapter 8

One could see it from afar. It was getting closer and closer with each mile his bike made. The brightness caused by trillions of electrons, followed by the deafening sound of thunder only confirmed what Owen already knew. They were too late…

The park, which was supposed to be visible from that point of the road, was nothing but a cloudy mass. The storm had hit it already and it seemed to swallow everything on its way. He and Claire would be up next if they didn’t change their plans. Fast.

A few rain drops could be felt from where they were and the intensity of the wind was a clear indication that wasn’t exactly the best place to be.

Owen Grady, who had been in a storm like that a time or two before, stopped his motorcycle without hesitation.

“We’re almost there! Why did you stop?”

“We’re not gonna make it.” He practically yelled the words due to the noise caused by the wind and the thunders. “The storm’s already hit the Park, in a few minutes, it’s gonna be us.”

“I didn’t know you were scared of a little rain, Mr. Grady.”

“A little rain that, judging by the speed of the wind, could very well become a hurricane pretty soon. Have you ever been through a hurricane, Ms. Dearing?” He looked at her face, the part the helmet didn’t cover. “I can assure you it’s a lot worse than peeing behind a bush.”

She smiled ironically.

“So, what do you suggest we do?” 

He gazed at the storm again. There was no way they could cross it. The rain drops were getting more frequent now.

“My house is about twenty minutes in that direction.” He pointed perpendicularly to the direction of the storm. “If we go now, maybe we can outrun it.”

For a moment, Claire thought that was nothing but a plan of his to take her to his place and then, very probably, to his bed. However, one glance at that monster in the sky made her realize that thinking that was way too pretentious, even for her.

“Fine. Let’s go.” She finally agreed and Owen sped up so abruptly that she was forced to grab him hard.

The rain drops had become a storm. One big scary storm. Claire pressed herself against Owen’s back more out of fear now than due to the speed of the bike.

“We’re almost there.” He said as if he could sense her fear and was trying to comfort her.

Three hundred feet away, his bungalow could be spotted. The light on the door helped guide the way.

Two minutes later they were finally there. The strong wind was making the trees bend like puppets, the smaller plants, however, weren’t so lucky, they were being plucked out and dragged with it.

The soldier parked his bike the best way he could as close to the door as he managed. He and Claire jumped off the vehicle as if they were competing to see who was the fastest.

Owen was the first to the door. He opened it quickly and Claire came right behind him, practically throwing herself inside. He walked in right after, making a huge effort to lock the door that the wind insisted in leaving open. He finally managed to do it. They were safe. He took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

But she didn’t answer, much less heard the question. She was too busy holding her cell up and then bringing it down, anxiously waiting for at least one lousy bar.

“You’re not gonna get a signal.” The soldier clarified and only then noticed the beer on the table.

“Damn it!” She repeated the ritual one more time: cell up, cell down, expectation and then nothing.

Realizing her plan wasn’t working, the redhead changed her tactic. She started dialing numbers incessantly, but no call would come through. Owen watched her while he took the bottle away. And only after a quick inspection around the bungalow to make sure nothing else was out of place did he finally approach her.

Claire didn’t even notice his presence and continued to press the buttons repeatedly. It was only when one of his hands, big and still wet, touched her arm that she took notice of him. Their eyes met. The soldier gently lowered her hand which was holding the phone.

“Give it up, kid. With that storm out there, you won’t be able to talk to anyone.”

Claire looked at him in disbelief. What was she supposed to do then? The Park needed her and she would just give up?

“I can’t do that. The Park needs me!” She exclaimed and decided that it wasn’t going to be a storm, with or without the risk of becoming a hurricane, that’d stop Claire Dearing to do what she had to do. When she was about to go back to her incessant dialing, however, Owen took the cell off her hands.

“What are you doing?” She was caught by surprise. “Give it back!”

She demanded, but the soldier lifted his arm up where she couldn’t reach.

“This is not a joke! Give it back right now or…”

“Listen…”

“That’s my phone and you’ve got no right to…”

“Look, listen…” Owen finally managed to speak. “The storm has left us isolated. So, even if you do get to talk to someone, and that’s a big if, you’re stuck here until further notice. No car, taxi, motorcycle or even chopper will risk coming all the way to get you in this weather.

She threatened to open her mouth, but he, predicting what she was about to say, spoke first.

“And I know you’ve got a big problem to solve, but if you leave now, I guarantee you the problem’s gonna get bigger.”

Claire thought about what she had just heard, and although she hated her current predicament, she accepted her defeat. At least for now.

“Here.” Owen handed the cell back to her.

She took the device, completely useless at the moment, and shoved it inside her purse which, by some kind of miracle, had been on her shoulder until then. Silence reigned over the room for a few minutes and Claire took the time to finally analyze the place.

The bungalow was minuscule. It was hard to imagine someone living there, but it had a touch of coziness to it. The walls and the floor were made of wood, giving the place a “cabin in the woods” vibe. The minimalism of the decor and the apparent randomness of every piece of furniture that had been picked, however, bothered her a bit. The stained brown couch didn’t match at all with the modern coffee table, made of steel. Two chairs and a table right behind her were possibly his dining room and the kitchen, separated by a counter, could barely fit the fridge. Everything looked clean and organized though, with the exception of the bottle of beer on the table that she had noticed the moment she entered the door. A narrow hall led to a closed door, which she figured was his bedroom. There was a side door as well on the left that could only be the bathroom. If she stood at any corner of the house, she could see the whole place. And, if it weren’t for the doors, that kept some of the rooms isolated, it would be hard to have some privacy there. But maybe Owen Grady didn’t need privacy after all. Maybe he was one of those people who walked around naked, without a care in the world…

“It’s nice in here.” The redhead finally decided to express an opinion.

The soldier laughed, just like he always did when she tried to say something nice but it was clear that she thought the exact opposite. While she checked the place out, he did her. Her hair was dripping and her bangs were a mess and glued to her forehead. Her wet and cold skin exuded the rest of the perfume she still had on. The dress, which was already tight, looked like a painting on her body. Her small waist was accentuated by the fabric and her breasts, which hadn’t been the focus of his attention so far, revealed. They were neither too small nor too big, but they could probably fit nicely in one of his hands, and for Owen, that was the perfect size.

He knew that if he kept looking at her like that that could cause him some problems, especially because his board shorts were also tighter to his body than he’d like.

“You must be freezing.” He said, trying to drag his mind from inappropriate thoughts. “I’ll be right back.”

And he left in the direction of one of the closed doors faster than necessary.

Claire watched him disappear into the other room and wondered how many women he had brought there before. She wished, exclusively on a matter of ego, to be the first, but she knew she wasn’t. Owen Grady could have any woman he wanted… Or at least any one who didn’t care about his board shorts or the Giants poster on the living room wall.

“Here.” He got back and handed her a towel. “And before you say anything or make that disapproval face of yours, it’s clean, so you don’t have to worry.”

Claire grabbed the towel from his hands.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything…” And started to dry her hair. “And I don’t make a disapproval face.” She complained, making her classic disapproval face.

Owen simply laughed and then removed his soaking wet T-shirt. The redhead, partly by instinct, partly by his sudden attitude, turned around quickly. 

She heard a muffled laugh and turned to face him again, trying to hide her embarrassment for behaving like a teenager.

“If you prefer, I can go dry off in my room.” He was rubbing the towel over his chest and arms.

Not that she was impressed or anything, but the upper part of his body was, well, pretty impressive. He had those lean, and yet, muscular bodies… Her favorite type. His abs were toned and his biceps and triceps would flex with each movement he’d make with that towel. 

“It’s your house, so I guess you can dry off or do whatever you want wherever you want.”

She said and turned around again. It was best to keep away. That half naked body of his was pissing her off.

She started to walk towards the opposite direction from him, still drying her hair off and pretending to be fine.

Her ass was really amazing, especially now, in her tighter wet outfit.

“I think it’d be a wise decision to take that dress off too…”

The redhead stopped walking abruptly and hesitated before turning around to look at him.

Finally, Owen dried off his hair, leaving it all messy in a very sexy way, that she hated by the way, and placed the towel on the kitchen counter. Then, he started to move towards her slowly, without ever losing eye contact.

Claire stood still with her towel in hands. She waited passively until he was only a few inches away before saying:

“And why would I do that, Mr. Grady?” She said it in a calm voice, in spite of her heart rate that was through the roof.

He just smiled. A smile that he hadn’t smiled before in that evening. He gave another step, shortening the distance between them.

The contraction of his biceps revealed a movement of his right arm and she realized his hand was going to her face. What was he going to do? Should she allow it? The movement continued in what felt like slow motion. Oh, my god! Was he going to kiss her? Claire needed to get away, but she couldn’t move a muscle. Did she want him to kiss her?

And just when his hand was about to reach her face, the brightness caused by trillions of electrons, followed by the deafening sound of thunder left them in complete darkness. 


End file.
